Virtualized networked computing platforms have long been a key information technology and are now becoming even more important due to the popularity of virtual computing platforms that support cloud-computing, Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), and Software as a Service (“SaaS”) applications. But migration to virtualized platforms has been hindered by concerns about workload isolation and user security between tenants in networked virtual environments and between virtual machines of a single tenant in a networked virtual environment.